


Don't Do Stupid Things Together

by paperGrape



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Because there aren't a lot of Webber/Wendy fics out there, F/M, Fluff and Humor, If you find more please let me know, Sorry it's so short though, i love these two so much omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperGrape/pseuds/paperGrape
Summary: Wendy wonders if Webber's fangs are venomous.She decides to test that possibility.(An AU where Wendy and Webber are teenagers)
Relationships: Webber & Wendy (Don't Starve), Webber/Wendy (Don't Starve)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	Don't Do Stupid Things Together

"Webber, do you think that your fangs are venomous?"

"Uh.. We don't know. We never really tried that out."

"I'd like to test that possibility."

Webber was taken aback. "But what if you die?"

"Exactly."

Webber discreetly clutched all of the spider glands in his inventory. Just in case.

"O-Okay. Whatever makes you happy."

The two sat together behind a berry bush, concealed from the other survivors. Wendy scooted closer until their thighs were barely grazing each other.

"So how do we do this again?"

"You bite me on this spot," She tilted her head the other way, pressing her index finger on her neck. "I believe this area would be lethal."

"Okay." Webber took a deep breath and leaned into her neck. Gingerly, he pushed aside the stray stands of blonde locks, exposing her soft, pale skin. He exhaled a shallow breath. It tickled Wendy, but he did not hear laughter or any sort of reaction. What he did hear was his (monster?) heart beating erratically.

As he was about to sink his teeth into her, he felt the might of a hambat coming in contact with his head. 

"I know you two might be crushing on each other, but you are far too young for such things!" Wilson scolded, standing akimbo in front of the youngsters.

Webber rubbed his poor head. It took a while before the cogs in the two teenagers' brains finally worked.

"What?"


End file.
